


Gender Segregation in Tertiary Educational Institutions

by BookishScout



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookishScout/pseuds/BookishScout
Summary: In which a reluctant Master meets his Apprentice.





	Gender Segregation in Tertiary Educational Institutions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Natural Philosopher and the Nonlinear Terms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/870534) by [Rastaban](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rastaban/pseuds/Rastaban). 



> Inspired by a tidbit mentioning Hypatia as studying under Anton and Piero.

Piero received his second apprentice shortly after the Women’s Technical College evacuated to Kaldwin’s Bridge. One of the young ladies seemed to appear anytime he started to sort equipment.

“P-pardon, Miss-?”

“Hypatia, Sir. Alexandria Hypatia.”

“Thank you, Miss Hypatia. While I appreciate your help in handling odd jobs, W-why do you keep following me?”

“I wish to have an apprenticeship position beneath you, Sir.”

“I…. see.”

Piero didn’t, really.

“You are aware that I never actually g-graduated, are you?”

“My understanding was that that was only because the previous Master Chemist took a dislike to you, not out of any sort of incompetence.”

“Well… yes. That, and I b-blew up the lab.”

Hypatia thought for a moment.

“With all due respect, sir, if there are students who haven’t accidentally blown up a lab before, then either they don’t need to be in the Academy in the first place or they are afraid to take risks.”

Piero had to concede that this was an excellent point.

“Besides, it’s only a matter of time before you are reinstated.”

“Yes, well… we needed to make sure there will be enough of an Academy left to run. Does the Ladies College not have courses more suited?”

“I wish to become a Doctor of Medicine, sir.”

“Ah… and the Ladies College doesn’t offer the curriculum you need.”

“Only in a care-giving capacity, sir, though I have performed dissections and independent study on my own time.”

Piero opened his mouth, then paused. A surge of anticipation washed over him, as is awaiting the outcome of a coin toss.

“Are you okay, sir?”

Piero shook his head, swimming vision coming into focus. He regarded the young woman in her uniform. She began to speak more earnestly.

“The Academy was putting forth the discussion of accepting women. I would’ve gotten in, I know it! But matters of the plague took a greater importance…”

“And the Masters are set in their ways, I know this well.” Piero concluded. He thought of the dwindling student body and came to a decision.

“At what level would you say your understanding of biology and the chemical arts is at?”

Hypatia stood straighter.

“I’m a positive I could test out of the rudimentary courses, and most of the middle levels. If given access to the textbooks, I can easily catch up on any gaps in my education. It is the practical experience that I need.”

Piero nodded.

Ideally, I’d have your Head give me your records so I would have a better understanding of what you lack, b-but this is hardly an ideal situation. Have you a strong st-stomach?”

“Yes sir!”

“A-alright then. We could probably use an extra pair of hands in d-dissecting the dead and taking notes. Find the Scholar, Sebastian Camberley, he’ll have red hair and colored b-banding on his sleeves. Have him walk you through observing a dissection, so you can get an idea of what we’re looking for. Assist him, until you feel confident that you can perform one on your own... If you receive any t-trouble, notify myself or Anton. Oh! And notify your Matron way are you’ll be. If she has objections… send her to Anton.”

“Yes sir! Thank you, sir!” She turned and started to run with exuberance.

“W-wait! Miss Hypatia!”

She stopped, and reluctantly looked back, probably afraid that Piero had changed his mind.

“Sir?”

“If… if you know of any other l-ladies whose interests lie within the Medical Sciences, and are unoccupied, tell them we could use note-takers and observers… if they have the stomach for it, of course. And gloves! Everyone will need to wear m-masks and gloves, that’s important.”

Piero felt unsettled. He never had a member of the opposite sex beam so openly nor look so excited when he talked of dissections, before.

“I promise you won’t regret this, sir!”

Piero disagreed. He was sure he would feel regret once Anton and Miss Bentham found out what he did without their consultation.


End file.
